Unusual Meeting
by Aiyoku-otome
Summary: As Kagome waited for Inuyasha to come, she notices Naraku coming straight for her and only her! What could the evil demon want from her? Her most precious attribute......her innocence to merely relief his terrible ache. Oneshot.


**A/N: Okay I always wanted to do a story of Naraku raping Kagome cause I'm evil like that mwhahahahaha! But I hope you enjoy reading my first and only Naraku and Kagome raping. I hope you enjoy!!!!! I kinda wrote this out of anger towards another story of mines...**

* * *

Kagome came out of the well, tossing a big, yellow backpack over to the side. Before all of this was happening she had made a promised to Inuyasha. Recalling her thoughts she had clearly said, 

_Flashback**……**_

"Inuyasha when I get back you better meet me here by the well, Okay?"

"Okay Kagome sheesh you act like I'm going to never come on time, _jose_ I think you need to get a grip," the Inuyasha responded.

Once again Kagome was furious at Inuyasha's ignorance. She jumped down the well to go gather some medical supplies from her home, clearly wishing Inuyasha would learn to get some proper manners.

_End Flashback**……**_

_What could be taking him so long?_ She thought to herself.

Then all of a sudden she could hear the buzzing of some insects swiftly approaching her. The miko turned her head to the direction of where the annoying noise was coming from and realized that it was Naraku and his poisonous insects!

She hastily got up and ran off into the forest leaving the hideous yellow bag behind. Not thinking or caring of where she was headed, she ran blindly for her life, taking any path she could just to get away from her pursuer. As she was sprinting through the forest she looked back to see if he was still chasing her. And there was the taiyoukai, hot on her trail. Kagome kept on running with her will still strong but not knowing the outcome of this situation, she burst out in tears while swiftly passing through the thick trees.

In the end the she was caught by a growing root of a tree coming out of the ground- tripping over it. Kagome fell to the cold ground hearing the sound of something crack inside her. She screamed out in sharp pain as she tried to get up off the ground but it was nearly no where possible for her to. She looked over her shoulder to look at the ankle which she had just fractured incredibly and to see Naraku standing over her bruised body. She still tried to get away from the crazed man by attempting to crawl away from him. Naraku grabbed Kagome's fractured ankle and dragged her in the direction of his castle.

"LET ME GO NARAKU!" She shouted as she pounded her fists into the earth and screamed in tortured pain as he continued to drag her by that oh so sensitive ankle. He stopped in his tracks turning around to look at the back of the miko.

"If you continue to speak I will break this ankle of yours."

Kagome silenced herself from continuing, but now she instead let tears stream down her bruised cheeks onto the ground. Naraku continued to drag the helpless girl as they arrived to his hidden lair. He could smell her tears that came from her wonder-filled eyes and decided to let go of his grip on her ankle letting it drop to the ground. She laid there helplessly on the ground in unbearable pain.

"Stand," Naraku demanded.

Kagome once again tried to get off of the ground but found it an obstacle. Naraku felt no sympathy for the girl but if he wanted to get what he wanted out of the girl, he would have to carry her inside the castle. He lifted her off the ground as she struggled to break free from his grasp. They got into his castle and Kagome still struggled to tried to get away from him as the demon carried her to his dungeon-like bedroom. She punched at his chest wanting him to let go of her.

Naraku looked at her teary eyes, dropping her on the bed smiling.

Kagome pulled herself up sobbing, "why did you bring me here?"

Naraku only smirked and chuckled, which his response to her question.

The miko stared at him with a twisted look on her face and puzzled eyes.

"WHY AM I HERE NARAKU?! _Naze_…..?"

"..." Naraku still did not respond and he could do was laugh.

_What are his motives? Why is he smiling at me? I have to get out of here, quick Kagome run to the door!_ She encourage herself.

She stood up and walked, stumbling towards the door. But Naraku grabbed her by the arm and jerked her back toward the bed. She fell on her stomach coughing as he placed himself on top of her. Naraku then grabbed locks of her ebony hair, pulling it back forcing her to submit in crying.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?!" Kagome cried.

"Merely for you to satisfy one of my needs."

Kagome eyes widened to epic proportions. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I haven't done this in a long time. Maybe it will be fun with an untouched kodomo miko," Naraku said with that evil voice of his.

She didn't move, not wanting him to yank her precious hair out of her head. Naraku turned her over letting go of her hair- now being on top of her. He grabbed her wrists and put them above her head with one strong hand. She struggled to break her hands free but found it useless a little while later. He tore the fabric off her body using the other hand that was not gripping her wrists. And he stripped his clothes off his body as well. An all new fear grew inside of Kagome, not wanting the demon to sweep her clean of her purity.

He ran his sharp claws down her naked flesh leaving painful marks. He continued to mark her body until he got to the end of her thigh. Crimson liquid leaked through her clawed skin, running freely- making it's way down to the bed. Naraku dugged his hand in her pale neck leaving only hand prints there.

"Spread your legs woman," he demanded.

And she slowly moved her legs waiting for the intruder to enter her. Although Kagome didn't want him to. He placed his erected length at the tip of tight channel and suddenly shoved his way inside her with one powerful thrust, which broke through her barrier, making her no longer a virgin miko. She screamed in terrible pain, crying till her heart was content.

Knowing how sick and twisted Naraku could be-he enjoyed every minute of it not caring if she cried or screamed. He was motivated by her screams and tears, which made him thrust into her harder. Kagome could not bare the pain- it was inevitable. He slapped her in the face wishing to silence her. And she did as he drew himself out of her. He got up from the bed now standing in between her long limbs. He grabbed Kagome's legs and pulled her closer to him. Shoving himself inside her still somewhat tight core, he continued to thrust fiercely into Kagome as he held his grip on her ass.

Kagome's body was throbbing as Naraku was nearing his release. He lost himself in her rigid core and his inner demon took over. His thrusts became way too prevailing as his eyes started to revolve in the back of his head. Kagome practically passed out as he shot his seed into her womb. Yelling in satisfaction he let her plummet to the bed. He grinned as watched her breathe heavily in exhaustion. Naraku's departure from Kagome left her thinking of how to escape and this was her perfect moment to run for her life! She had no doubt in her mind that he was going to slaughter her when he returned. She stood up almost collapsing to floor. Still her ankle bothered her intolerably as she limped out of the dreadful bastion.

Making her way to the well she finally caught up with the hanyou, collapsing to the earth becoming unconscious. Inuyasha just stood there in astonishment when he looked at Kagome's naked, bruised body.

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm really glad you took the time to read my story and please review**** ari****gato!! And yes I'm a hentai I have to admit...but please review my story that is of course if you like it...**

**_Ja-ne!!!_**


End file.
